


les noces

by howthelightrefracts



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosette And Enjolras Are Siblings, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howthelightrefracts/pseuds/howthelightrefracts
Summary: marius and cosette are getting married.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Courfeyrac/Combeferre, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta
Kudos: 10





	les noces

**Author's Note:**

> a shameless wedding fic with a most uncreative title.

Courfeyrac's phone rings at quarter to ten in the morning, waking both him and Combeferre from a dead sleep.

"Who the hell is calling so early on a Sunday?" Combeferre groans, covering his face with the crook of his elbow.

Courfeyrac rolls over to retrieve his phone from the bedside table. "It's Marius." He responds, sliding his thumb across the bottom of the screen to answer. He lays again on his back, free hand behind his head. "Marius, what's shakin', baby?"

Marius's breath is shaky and shallow on the other end. "I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do it right now." He says in a hushed tone.

"Now?" Courfeyrac questions, causing Combeferre to wake up slightly; start paying attention. "What happened to tonight at dinner?"

"I can't wait." Marius exclaims, then quiets his voice again. "If I try and wait until tonight, at some point today it's all just gonna come spilling out of me and it's not gonna come out the way I want it to and I'll look like an ass. And I don't want to look like an ass when I'm proposing. I put on jeans because I needed a pocket to put the ring in but now I'm realizing I could have just held it in my hand, she's still asleep and I'm gonna wake her up, it's not like she'd see it before-"

"Relax, sweetheart." Courfeyrac laughs, "Deep breaths now."

"Oh my god. I'm actually doing this. This is actually happening."

"Yes, it is."

"Oh Jesus. I put on jeans."

"Marius." Courfeyrac sits up, assuming a very official tone. "You love her, right?"

"More than anything."

"And you want to marry her?"

"I've wanted to marry her since the first time I met her."

"Then stop freaking out! There's nothing to worry about. You love her. She loves you. Soon enough you two will be married with tons of little Pontmercy children running around. You've got this, man."

"I put on jeans, Courf."

"I'm sure your jeans are very charming, Marius."

"Should I take them off?"

"Do you really want to say you got engaged in your briefs?" Courfeyrac chides. "Come on, you've got nothing to worry about. She's gonna say yes no matter what pants your wearing."

Marius takes a deep, deep breath. "Okay." He sniffles a little. "Okay. Here goes."

"Stay calm, okay?" Courfeyrac can help but smile. "It's gonna be great. Call back when she says yes."

"Okay. Thanks, Courf."

"Any time, buddy."

Combeferre offers a tired but cheerful 'good luck!' before Courfeyrac hangs up. "He's doing it now?"

"It seems so." Courfeyrac returns his phone to the bedside table and snuggles into Combeferre's arms.

* * *

Marius sits on the edge of the bed beside a sleeping Cosette, a cup of coffee in each hand. He indecisively grapples with the cups for a moment before placing his on the bedside table, using his now free hand to shake her awake.

Cosette scrunches her face, takes a deep breath and opens her eyes, smiling when she looks up at him, and Marius is hit with a wave of very deep and profound affection that settles in his throat like a boulder. He quickly swallows it and hands her her coffee, helping her sit up.

"Happy anniversary." He murmurs happily, grabbing his own cup to 'cheers' hers with.

Her face breaks into a fantastic grin. "Happy anniversary, honey." They _clink_ their mugs together and each take a sip. "Happy five years."

"It has been the happiest five years of my life with you." Marius tells her. He puts his mug back on the table and grasps her free hand tightly. "You’re my best friend, and the love of my life, and the best thing that ever happened to me. I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you, and I’ve been madly in love with you ever since. The only possible wish I could make for my future is to have you by my side. You make me a better man, because every day I wake up beside you and want to be the man you deserve. You make me feel so alive. You make me so happy everyday and... the only thing that could make me happier is if you become my wife." He has to let go of her hand to retieve the ring box from his back pocket, which feels like losing a lifeline. He slides off the bed and onto bended knee on the floor. It takes a few awkward moments for him to open the ring box and present it to her, taking her hand once again. "Cosette Fauchelevent, will you marry me?"

There are tears in her eyes, she's smiling so hard it looks like her cheeks might break, and her mouth is moving but no sound is coming out. It takes him a few seconds to realize that she's whispering 'yes' over and over again. Finally, she finds her voice, choked up and waterlogged. "Yes, Marius. Yes."

"Really?" He exclaims, gripping her hand tighter.

"Yes!" She cries aloud, tears streaming down her face. She puts her mug down just in time from Marius to tackle her with a hug, and it's no surprise that he's crying, too, because, well, he's Marius.

"I love you so much." He mutters into her hair.

"I love you too. So much." She says back. He lets her go and they both fumble to get the ring on her finger. "Oh, Marius," She sighs, "It's beautiful."

"You like it?" He questions hopefully."

She locks her eyes on his, cupping his cheek with her hand. Her hand is all warm and soft except for the new cool gold of her ring,and Marius realizes that that's something he'll have to get used to. "I love it. I love _you._ "

"I love you, too." He leans his forehead onto hers, and they say _i love you_ back and forth between soft, gentle kisses, because right now those are the only words that matter.

* * *

Courfeyrac and Combeferre are in the kitchen making breakfast when Courfeyrac's phone rings again. Combeferre looks with raised eyebrows, so Courfeyrac answers and puts it on speakerphone.

"Well?"

There's a few moments of giggling and sniffling before Marius's cheer comes through the phone. "She said yes!" (Cosette gives a tiny 'woo!' from the background.)

Courfeyrac just smirks. "Told you." He says, matter-of-factly. "Now, you kids go ahead and celebrate. This best man has to start planning."


End file.
